


That's Why You Love Me

by Old deeplyshallow (deeplyshallow)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M, I Was 15 When I Wrote This, Kinda sweet though, it's sort of just pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeplyshallow/pseuds/Old%20deeplyshallow
Summary: Galinda's not ready for her date so Fiyero is forced to wait for her with Elphaba, it's a shame his favourite pastime is annoying her... Mild Fiyeraba, pure fluff.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Fiyero Tigelaar
Kudos: 7





	That's Why You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on fanfiction.net 5/4/09

There was a knock at the dorm's door. Elphaba sighed, put down her book and swung it open. She took one glance at the Prince, his hands full of pink roses and shouted towards the bathroom,

"Galinda, Fiyero's here."

"Tell him I'll be a minute," came the muffled reply.

"She'll be a couple of hours," Elphaba translated. Fiyero chuckled lightly at her response then sighed and sat himself down on Galinda's bed, preparing for a long wait. Elphaba raised her eyebrows at him then sat on her own bed, picked up her book and continued reading.

Unfortunately for her Fiyero never was one for silences. "What you reading?"

Annoyed, Elphaba replied, without looking up, "A book Doctor Dillamond recommended to us last week."

"Did he?" Asked Fiyero, "I don't remember him recommending any books."

"That's because you fell asleep during the lecture."

"Oh yeah," he said sheepishly (and could it be slightly embarrassed?) before returning to his usual cocky attitude, "why'd you bother, you don't have to read the books he recommends."

"Yes Fiyero, but I unlike you, actually want to learn and just because you've never read anything with more words than pictures…"

"Hey those comics in the Oziad are good," he said, starting to enjoy this argument, "and we all know you really go to Doctor Dillamond's classes to stare at me."

Now it was Elphaba's turn to look embarrassed, but she covered it up quickly and snapped, "Honestly Fiyero, your head is so big I'm surprised it fits on your neck. Not every girl in the school wants to kiss you."

"True," he said with faux sadness, "your sister seems pretty infatuated with Boq," his voice suddenly turned cheery, "but apart from that…"

He was distracted when Elphaba threw a pillow at his head, her cheeks surprisingly red.

"Now if you'd stop distracting my Fiyero, I would like to read my book," without waiting for a reply she opened it up and continued reading.

"Sorry Elphie," muttered Fiyero.

She sighed and glared at him, "Don't. Call. Me. Elphie." As soon as he opened his mouth she regretted her words, she had set him off again.

"Why not?" he wined, "Galinda calls you that."

"Galinda's my friend Fiyero, not an annoying prince who won't let me read."

Fiyero clutched his heart in mock pain, "Ouch, Elphie, that hurts real bad."

She rolled her eyes, "you never learn do you?"

He grinned, "Nope," he paused then added slyly, "that's why you love me." This time he had to duck to avoid her pen landing in his eye. He retaliated immediately by picking up Galinda's nearest shoe and sending it flying into her face.

"Right that's it," she snarled with a look that he was surprised didn't kill him, "Galinda, Fiyero nearly broke your shoe – the new pink one with the ridiculously long heal."

Fiyero looked at Elphaba confused, the shoe he had thrown at her was blue with no heal, but when Galinda came hurtling out the bathroom he understood. What he didn't quite understand was if Elphaba knew how to get Galinda out of the bathroom, why she hadn't done so before.

"My shoe is it OK?" asked Galinda hurriedly, "it was new and it's so fragile…"

Elphaba, still fuming slightly rolled her eyes, "it's fine, now hurry up and get your boyfriend off your bed."

"But my lipstick isn't straight…" moaned Galinda.

"You look perfectly presentable to me now get out," snapped Elphaba hurriedly blocking the bathroom door.

Galinda turned to Fiyero, "well are you ready?"

"Like he hasn't been for the last fifteen minutes," commented Elphaba dryly as she practically pushed them out the room.

"See you soon," called Galinda as she walked out the room.

"Yeah, bye Elphie, love you," said Fiyero grinning.

Elphaba shut the door and waited until their footsteps in the corridor had died away before replying softly, "love you too."


End file.
